


Personal Playlist

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Someone keeps changing the ringtones on Alec’s phone as a prank.  He’d change them back, if he actually minded.





	Personal Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “ring.” Ringtones totally count.
> 
> * * *

Alec had a secret. He knew precisely who had reprogrammed the ringtones on his phone, just as he knew exactly how to undo it all. He just preferred to play ignorant and act surprised every time it happened. It would make it all the less obvious when he eventually took his revenge.

The first and most obvious setup was early into his relationship with Magnus. He had misplaced his phone and, instead of scrying for it or using a tracking rune, they decided to do the mundane thing and simply call it. When the dulcet sounds of Freddy Mercury began to sing about a something being a kind of magic, he resisted the urge to grin. He also resisted the urge to respond to both Fray and Lewis, one of which who asked when he stated liking Queen and the other asking him when he was going to tell him he liked Highlander and start to beg for a marathon night of viewing.

It was nearly a week later when he found the next addition. Jace had finally learned to not just stop by unannounced lest he see things that he did not wish to witness, and had actually called to say he was on his way. Well, to be precise, he said, “I’ll be there in ten, for the love of the Angel, please be dressed.” The personalized ringtone had already jolted him out of whatever reverie he had been in when his phone suddenly melodically shouted, “Hey, brother!” He made a mental note to check the volume as he tugged his shirt on. He might not mind Avicii, but he did actually care for his eardrums. And his heart rate.

Three days later, volume issue fixed, he heard Aretha and the Eurythmics in the middle of a meeting and hung his head. He didn’t even bother to look at the screen and answered, “Hi Izzy, just wrapping up here, what’s wrong?” 

While his sister told him her tale of woe from her most recent patrol, the Clave member whom he had just been talking to waited patiently, indulgent smile in place. When he returned his attention to her just to beg off to help, she asked, “Can I assume that this time the sister is not doing it for herself?” It was then he remembered Josephine had been a friend of his mother’s long ago. It took her all of about two seconds to shed her suit coat and invite herself along on the not-quite rescue mission. She handled four demons without breaking a sweat, and he found a new ally in Idris as well as the field.

On the subject of unexpected allies, he had to say that he was surprised Luke was included with the prank. He was in the operations area when a deep beat sounded from his pocket. A quick Google search later that night would tell him that it was a song by a heavy metal group called Metallica, which would explain the surprised looks on his underlings’ faces. When he listened to the whole song, he had to silently agree that a song about a being that shapeshifted between a wolf and a man was incredibly fitting for the detective. For the immediate issue though, he was forced to admit that no, he had no idea where Clary had run off to.

Given her history and the backstory Luke had given him of the incident in question that occurred shortly before he lost track of her, Alec did begin a cursory search with the resources available from the Institute. That search was almost immediately called off, however, when his pocket started to play a song about a girl on fire that he may have possibly recognized from a movie night, not that he planned on admitting such a thing. It was, of course, Clary herself. She assured him that she was fine but accidentally portalled to St. Louis and would be back as soon as the Institute there loaned her a stele because hers broke pretty much right when she arrived.

He had barely hung up with her when his phone started on a classic. Of all the changes the prankster had made, this was the one he always changed back. He just felt the song “Loudmouth” was an appropriate warning for any call involving a certain talkative vampire. The fact Magnus damn near cooed that he recognized The Ramones was a bonus, as were the inevitable stories that would almost always follow. In any case, the first few strums of a guitar told him everything he needed to know. He answered with, “She’s on her way back,” and immediately hung up again. No need to prompt further communication with the man.

The months went by and the songs changed on a semi-regular basis. Sometimes he would flip them back, other times he would let them ride knowing there would be something new in a few days anyway. There was one though, that he selected himself and locked down in every way he knew how, including using a certain warlock’s magic.

He had misplaced his phone, again. He was fairly certain it was still in the loft but wanted it with when they all went out for dinner. Once again, Magnus cut to the chase and simply called him from his own. This time there was no sci-fi fantasy theme song to announce its presence. Instead, there was a surprisingly soft intro that made his sister squeal with glee. By the time the first poppy beats of the refrain kicked in, he had both her and Clary singing along with Meghan Trainor while Jace rolled his eyes so hard he was fairly certain he himself could feel it through their bond.

“What?” he asked, letting the song play out until it cut off on its own. He pocketed his phone and tugged a smiling Magnus closer, kissing him softly before he turned back to the others. “He is my future husband, after all.”

He ignored the mock gagging noises his parabatai made, just as he ignored any attempts made at discovering who had changed his own ringtones at dinner. Apparently Jace didn’t find it funny to hear the Hamster Dance in the middle of a meeting and was truly affronted that Alec did not seem to care. He did though, because it had taken him far longer than he thought it would to find the damn thing in the first place. And no, he was not admitting who helped him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Playlist:**  
>  “It’s a Kind of Magic” by Queen  
> “Hey Brother” by Avicii  
> “Sisters are Doin’ It for Themselves” by The Eurythmics and Aretha Franklin  
> “Of Wolf and Man” by Metallica  
> “This Girl is on Fire” by Alicia Keys  
> “Loudmouth” by The Ramones  
> “Dear Future Husband” by Meghan Trainor


End file.
